


Waiting

by SugerCat



Series: Married Life [22]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Deutsch | German, English, Kid Sherlock, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes, Translation, Waiting
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:32:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4476059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugerCat/pseuds/SugerCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock wartet darauf dass sein Mann nach Hause kommt und denkt dabei an vergangenes</p>
<p>Sherlock is waiting that his man comes home and thinks of the past</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_"Sherlock?" Mammi rief nach mir aber antworten werde ich ihr nicht. Wenn sie sieht was ich gemacht habe wird sie bestimmt böse sein und ausserdem findet sie mich ja doch nicht._

_"Er hat sich wieder hinter den Rosenbüschen versteckt Mammi." Mycroft du bist so eine Petze und ich habe dir meinen Nachtisch gegeben._

_"Sherlock da bist du ja. Warum versteckst du dich?" Mammi sieht mich erwartungsvoll an, doch ich bleibe Stumm._

_"Komm wir gehen rein ins Wohnzimmer. Ich mache dir eine heiße Schokolade ja?" Ich sehe jetzt in ihr fröhliches Gesicht und nicke schüchtern. Sie greift nach meiner Hand und ich gehe gern mit ihr. Vater war mal wieder auf Reisen und Mycroft war noch mit seinen Freunden im Garten._

_"Hier Sherlock." Sie stellte die heiße Schokolade auf unseren Couchtisch._

_"Aber warum hast du dich in den Rosen versteckt?" Schuldig ziehe ich an meinem neuen Pullover. Der jetzt nach meinem Missgeschick ein Loch hat._

_"Wie ist das den passiert?" Ich schaue auf den Boden._

_"Es war nicht mit Absicht. Ich wollte mit den anderen Kindern klettern und bin dann hängen geblieben. Aber die anderen wollten mir nicht helfen und haben nur gelacht." Ich versuche die Tränen zurück zu halten. Ich bin 4 Jahre. Da weint man nicht mehr._

_"Und dann ist er gerissen." Da löste sich eine Träne von meinem Auge. Stur wische ich sie schnell weg._

_"Ich war so vorsichtig mit dem Pullover." Ich schluchze jetzt._

_"..doch die anderen sind so gemein." Jetzt kann ich die anderen Tränen nicht mehr aufhalten. Ich schaue stur auf den Boden in der Hoffnung so erwachsener auszusehen._

_"Es tut mir Leid Mammi. Ich weiss du hast dir viel Mühe damit gegeben und ..und.." Mammi kommt auf mich zu._

_"Sherlock das ist schon gut. Das Loch kann man doch wieder ganz machen."_

_"Wirklich ?" Frage ich ungläubig._

_"Aber natürlich. Hast du gedacht ich bin dir deswegen böse?" Ich wische mir noch mal über die Augen um die Tränen wegzuwischen._

_"Mycroft hat gesagt du hattest viel Arbeit damit und.." Sie nimmt mich in den Arm._

_"Ach Sherlock. Du weisst doch wie dein Bruder ist. Den Pullover kann man reparieren. Aber bitte versteck dich nicht mehr. Mammi macht sich Sorgen wenn keiner weiss wo du steckst." Beruhigend streicht sie mir über den Kopf._

_"So jetzt trink aber deine Schokolade bevor sie kalt wird." Mit dem Ärmel wische ich die letzten Tränen weg und lächle Mammi an, bevor ich einen Schluck nehme._

_"Du Mammi?"_

_"Ja Sherlock."_

_"Warum mögen mich die anderen Kinder nicht?"_

_"Ob jemand gemocht wird oder nicht, hängt ganz von einem selber ab."_

_"Dann bin ich nicht Mögenswert?" Traurig schaue ich in meine halbleere Tasse._

_"Nein Sherlock. Sie müssen dich nur besser kennenlernen. Dann wirst du sehen dass du bald einen Freund findest." Ich weiss Mammi wollte mich aufheitern aber es beruhigte mich irgendwie nicht._

_"Was ist wenn ich nie jemanden finde der mit mir befreundet sein will?" Sie lächelte mich warm an._

_"Ach Sherlock jeder bekommt in der Welt einen Freund. Du musst nur geduldig sein. Alleine würde man die ganzen Hürden des Lebens sonst nicht schaffen."_

_"Hürden des Lebens?" Immer diese Fremdsprache._

_"Ach mein kleiner Sherlock. Du musst noch viel lernen."_

_"Ich bin nicht klein. Ich bin schon vier Jahre." Stolz zeige ich ihr dabei vier Finger. Mammi lacht nur und wuschelt mir durch die Locken._

* * *

 

Manche Dinge vergisst man einfach nicht. Ich schlug die Augen auf als ich unten die Haustür hörte. John brauchte nicht lange von unten bis hoch zu unserem Wohnzimmer.

"Hey Sherlock." Er schmiss seine Jacke über seinen Sessel.

"John könntest du mal kurz her kommen?" Ich setze mich aufrecht hin als John auf die Couch zukam.

"Was gibt´s?" Als er vor mir stand lehnte ich mich nach vorne und schlang meine Arme um seine Hüfte. Meinen Kopf legte ich auf seinen Bauch ab. John war so bequem.

"Sherlock? Bist du in Ordnung?"

"Mehr als das." Ich hörte dass er lächelte. .

"Musstest du lange warten?" Er strich mir liebevoll durch meine Locken. Als wäre ich zerbrechlich. Zufrieden schloss ich meine Augen.

"Das Warten hat sich definitive gelohnt."


	2. Chapter 2

_"Sherlock?" Mummy called me but I don’t answer her. When she sees what I've done she will be angry and she wouldn’t find me anyway._

_"He was hiding again behind the rose bushes Mummy." Mycroft you're such a sneak and I gave you my dessert._

_"Sherlock there you are. Why are you hiding from me?" Mummy looks at me expectantly but I remain silent._

_"Come on, let's go into the living room. I'll make you a hot chocolate ok?" Now I see in her happy face and nod shyly. She reaches for my hand and I like to go with her. Father was once again traveling and Mycroft is still with his friends in the garden._

_"Here Sherlock." She put the hot chocolate on our coffee table._

_"But why you hid in the roses?" Guilty I show her my new sweater. This has a hole now after my mishap._

_“How had this happened?" I look at the floor._

_"It wasn’t on purpose. I wanted to climb with the other kids and then I got stuck. But the others don’t want to help and just laughed." I'm trying to hold back the tears. I am 4 years old. You don’t cry at this age anymore._

_"And then he's ripped." There a tear triggered from my eye. Stubborn I wipe it away quickly._

_"I was so careful with the sweater." I sob now._   
_"..but the others were so mean." Now I can’t stop the other tears. I look obstinate on the ground in the hope to look like an adult._

_"I'm sorry Mummy. I know, you have given so much effort in it and..and .." Mummy comes to me._

_"Sherlock it’s all right. I can repair the sweater again."_

_"Really?" I ask incredulously._

_"Of course. Did you think I’m angry with you because of this?" I wipe again over my eyes to make the tears go away._

_"Mycroft said you had a lot of work with it and.." She takes me in her arms._

_"Oh Sherlock. You know how your brother is. The sweater can be repaired. But please don’t hide yourself anymore. Mummy is worried when no one knows where you are." Reassuring she strokes my head._

_"But now drink your chocolate before it gets cold." With the sleeve I wipe away the last tears and smile at Mummy before I take a sip._

_"Mummy?"_

_"Yes Sherlock."_

_"Why don’t like me the other children?"_

_"Whether someone is liked or not, depends entirely on oneself."_

_"Then I'm not worth to be liked?" Sadly I look in my half empty cup._

_"No Sherlock. They only have to know you better. Then you will see that you find a friend soon." I know Mummy wanted to cheer me up but it don’t reassure me somehow._

_"What if I never find someone who wants to be my friend?" She smiled warmly at me._

_"Oh Sherlock everyone gets a friend in the world. You have to be patient. Otherwise, you wouldn’t provide the whole hurdles of life alone."_

_"Hurdles of life?" Always this foreign language._

_"Oh my little Sherlock. You have a lot to learn."_

_"I'm not little. I'm four years already." I proudly show her this four fingers. Mummy laughs and strokes through my curls._

* * *

 

Some things you just can’t forget. I opened my eyes when I heard the front door opened. John doesn’t take long from the bottom up to our living room.

"Hey Sherlock." He threw his jacket over his chair.

"John, could you come over here?" I sit upright when he approached the couch.

"What's up?" When he stood before me, I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around his waist. My head I put down on his belly. John was so comfortable.

"Sherlock? Are you alright?"

"More than that." I heard that he was smiling.

"Did you have to wait a long time?" He stroked lovingly through my curls. Like I'm fragile. Satisfied, I closed my eyes.

"The wait was definitive worth it."


End file.
